A Clash of Fighters
A Normal Day In a remote island in the grand line surrounded by small fishing boats and many varieties of birds flying over it, home of a small trading village with few but happy and simple people following their day to day with no worries in the world. Not having any record of bandits ever stopping there due to its remote location low source of resources. Among those people its possible to see that most of them dress in very vulgar clothing most of them being farmers, tailors and some children playing around. But within those people, there is one that immediately catches the eye of those around him, being a relatively tall man with what appeared to be a fairly build body, short blonde hair and in contradiction to most people around him he was wearing a full black suit just minding his business buying some fruit. Now arriving is a large marine ship. As the ship comes to port many marines exit onto the docks. In the crowd of miscellaneous marines two people obiously stand out. A tall man dressed head to toe in very luxurious clothing and a beautiful young lady with flowing white hair. The are both immideatly recognized by the civilians inhabiting the island. The civilians move to the side an obvious showing of there strength and status within the marines. The both seem to be inspecting the island thoroughly doing what seems to be just a routine check. On the center of the island, the small market organized by the villagers was as always bringing people together and doing his own shopping the mysterious looking man begone a conversation with a woman that looked much like a farmer. Sending out a very calm but firm question the man asked "How much for this apple madam?" receiving as a simple respond "2 Bellys". Handing the money to the lady, the children came running as if they just saw a monster yelling "THE MARINES ARE ON THE ISLAND!!" nonstop. Hearing those words the man grab the apple and begone to move away from the market before unwanted visits come to him. Both of the marines moved towards the civilians. One maintaining a cool, mean and stern aditude as if he was above the island, and the other very kind and polite. "Hey, do you think you could show us around the island". The white haired girl said to a young girl bending down and smiling. " Excuse me sir i belive i mau have seen a pirate o4 a wanted man he looked familiar, he was father down into the market area. A marine said to the serious man. " Hm, looks like we may have trouble, shiro lets go see about this wanted man. He said arrogantly and seriously eminating an aura of distaste towards the island. "Sorry little girl maybe you can show us around next time, i unfortunately have some business to attend to". She said kindly before turning to the man walking of towards the market. After catching the site of white jackets in the distance, the man begone initially bend with the other people, which would be impossible due to his clothing. Realizing that they were coming directly in the direction of the market, he decided to take his chances and get as far away as he can in order to not cause any more attention in him as if he was being chased for some still unknown reason. But as he reached the road that lead to his boat it appeard that one of the marines was able to see his face as he decided to just keep walking. "You see him too right Ares". Shiro said to ares taking a 180 in personality now determined on catching the man and complwting the surveying of the. "Yo Shiro, its probably better you stay out of this, your fruit causes to much trouble dont wanna scare the civilians. So take the marines and go back to the ship, ill take care of this and we can check out this island later". He said taking into consideration the saftey of the civilians and the mission. Shiro now taking the marines to the ship, Ares darts of at unfathomable levels of speed towards the direction the man took. Realizing the marines start to follow him, the mysterious man was of certainty a wanted man, suddenly increasing his speed he tried to reach his boat only to be stopped by the young marine who looked to be of a higher rank than the others but alone has the other marines were trying to keep up. Seeing has his escape without conflict would be impossible he decided to incorporate a fighting stance and prepare for the confront. Ares stands in front of the man realizing he os trying to get to his boat. He charges towards the boat moving his hands so fast it shreads the boat. "It would suck if you were allowed to escape, that would result in a failed mission i i dont want that". He said condescendingly as if it was a joke. He charger towards the man pulling a sword from the pouch on his bag ready to slash the man. Shortly after assuming his fighting stance the man realizes his boat has been destroyed by the man charging at him. "You bastard" yelled that man "how am I supposed to get off this island now?". Now showing some anger towards the young marine, the man decides to retaliate by stopping the marines attack catching the sword with his hand throwing both of them to the side. Now prepared to retaliate the man asked "What is your name young one?". Ares quickly almost as though he teleported he appeared behind the man. "You can call me you defeat". He whispered into the mans ear cocky as ever before taking a knife straight to his neck. "Hm, maybe you can come up with a better name for me while you bleed out". He said with a mocking laugh. Leaving a small chuckle out the man addresses the young marine "You sound quite confident for someone so young" as he finishes saying that he suddenly manages to grab the marine from his arm throwing him into the ground causing it to break caused due to what appeared to be a really strong attack on the marines back. "Hope you are as strong as you think," the man said showing a smiled. Before the man grabbed him ares quickly jumped away with shattering speeds. "Gotta be quicker than that to catch me". He said as he quickly circled the man creating after images of himself. Uknologing the marine's speed, the man decided to counter the after images by accelerating fast enough to make his own images. "Hope you don't disappoint me now" said the man right before starting to send various attacks in every direction. Ares quickly dodged every attack coming his way. "Wow, you slow as fuck dosent get slower than you". Ares says with a laugh before at high speeds going so fast he creates an undodgeable tornado like cyclone. As the marine was getting faster and faster, the stranger says to himself "I guess this generation isn't as bad as I thought". Changing his expression from a smile to a serious look, and his eye suddenly trembled as he begone to see all of his opponent's movements, he slows down and takes on a stance readying his fist. After a fraction of a second, the man sent numerous fists in an unimaginable speed right at his opponent. He went right past the flurry of fist caming at him due to his great speeds. The cyclone now closing in on the man he can no longer remain on the ground due to the incredible updraft. "Yo gotta be quicker than that". Ares said increasing his speed to horrific levels. Seeing as all of his attacks are being easily dodge, the man suddenly jumps back starting to laugh extremely loud "You really are trying to get more out of this fight young one". Saying this words the man aura changed as he was starting to see the world with different eyes, utilizing something that resembled foretelling as he begone to dodge every movement of his opponent with no problem, and after a few second of analyzing his fist began to glow and instantly become shining black. Utilizing his martial art technique together with his new black hand he shouted "GENTLE HAND!!!" with an extremely fast hand movement he sends an extremely powerful and fast attack destroying some of the trees that were on its path. Ares Uses kenbunshoku haki to predetermine the attack. He quickly speeds out of the way of the attack. "This is getting very boring let us end this. He now closes the cyclone around the man leaving no way to escape. The winds moving so fast they would shred the skin from his bone. Realizing the young marine's constant increase in speed, the man just suddenly stopped. "I guess this past years really have made me rusty". As the cyclone got closer and closer leaving the stranger with no room to move his upper body was ripped off clothes showing an extremely well build body full of scars, as the cyclone begone to create even more. Then suddenly as the man begone to glow a weird aura the cyclone just vanished as the man directly punches the ground causing an incredible impact of air breaking the ground around him and sending the marine away. Ares quickly dodged by jumping into the air. He then landed on the ground standing on a less broken part of the ground. "Well looks like we cant avoid causing destruction now can we". Ares says before kicking so fast he cuts through the ground sending a large condensed vertical blade of air at the man. Instantly reacting by turning his hand black, the man suppressed the attack by "grabbing" it. Now with a more serious face, the men directed to the marine "I believe we can not". Staying still the man now waits for the marine's attack as his eyes once again trembled showing what appears to be Kenbunshoku no Haki similar to what his opponent used early. Ares quickly spinning in order to gain momentum slams his foot coated in busoshoku haki to the floor, shatterong the floor under him. He jumps back as the floor quickly crumbles beneath the man Seeing the marine, jumping in the air at a high speed, the man instantly jumped at a monstrous speed directly at him. Keeping his fist still black with the power of armament he uses his ability to see far seconds into the future and is able to predict his opponent dodge and is launches an attack right at the location he would be. Within the blink of an eye, Ares dodged the attack using his devil fruit in tandem with Kenbunshoku Haki. He then went to throw a knife at the man's absolute blind spot he would be unable to react. Ares also displaces the knives presence using Kenbunshoku Haki. He emitted it as though it was yet to be thrown and he stood in wait for the attack to strike Activating his armament Haki after using his foretelling to see into a few seconds into the future, in order to block from the knife. Reaching the ground after the said collapse, the man acknowledging that the fight would not lead to an end decides to take his leave by beginning to move into the dock and embarking on one of the fisherman boats. Category:Role-Plays